monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Francisca Mistel Lescatie/@comment-25439502-20140919173709
I ran. I was running for what felt like hours, avoiding many of the mamonos and people as I can as I was unsure of where I was going and stopped in my tracks in what looked like a hallway. I stood there, collecting my thoughts as my mind went back to whom I saw and what was happening. The kingdom had turned into a monster filled pleasure kingdom, my comrades all changed. Wilmarina, one of my childhood friends, was now a Succubi. My old trainer, Merse, a Echidna now. The prodigy child, Mimiru was now some kind of Baphomet Witch or something. Sasha was now speaking of some 'True God' that turned her into a Dark Priest. Primera was now a Elven Werewolf and sure she will find me soon with her new scent and Koyoi was now a Inari and calling me master! This was all screwed up, but one person I had to find to ensure she was safe, my other friend Francisca. Didn't take long for me to realize I was in the castle as it was not normal, by any means, as I explored and avoided maids who were being fucked by tentacles and finding the throne room. I looked around the corner and found her, Francisca, the shy woman and timid princess was now sitting as a queen. I didn't even think as I walked in and went for her, yet something felt... off. I stopped as the doors shut and soon felt familiar presence of the other girls coming in. I went for my sword, but found it missing as I found a tentacle holding it and followed it to... Francisca. Just on instinct I ran for the door, but got caught by a tentacle around my foot. After some time of thrashing I stopped as they looked at me, not like just a piece of meat, but... something more. Francisca walked up and I'm not sure what I heard, it all sounded murky probably from the fear of being surrounded by seven mamonos. Before long I felt myself get lowered and before I could react, I could feel Wilmarina kiss me. Before long she stopped and next was Sasha, then Koyoi and so forth. After that I felt... calmer and more relaxed around them as one word I could hear echo from their lips. Love. During my calmness, I could hear Francisca say something like a small decree, that 'after you've had your fill, I shall take my throne' and after that things got fun to say the least. Before I knew it, I was armorless, pantsless, and getting ridden by my old friends, all taking turns with the one they love. I have never felt such pleasure in my life or of any love like this besides friendly love. I don't know when, but soon everything went dark for me. A few hours pass as I got up and felt tentacles wrap around my body. Next to me I saw a sleeping Francisca and her body was holding me close. The bed was a lot larger then it normally was and for good reason. Around me, I was surrounded by the friends of mine who in one night became more then that. My movement must of stirred them awake as soon I heard three words I would hear for a long time "Good morning love". This life... may not be so bad after all. Not to mention if I am loved like this. I simply looked at them and said with a smile "Good morning... my loves". (Originally going to be a simple comment, but I guess my mind had other plans for this.)